Alone in the Dark
by TheSunInYourEyes
Summary: Barry Allen killed himself when he learned he was Savitar. But Savitar survived and was left as the only Barry. He still wants revenge for everything Team Flash did to him. Caitlin, who hasn't become Frost yet, becomes his only link to humanity. Can she help him become the hero he was before, or will he stay alone in the dark? Snowbarry, Savisnow. Snowbert never happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning for a little Iris bashing. Savitar isn't too found of her. If that's going to bother you, then click off this fic right now.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Flash belongs to CW, Geoff Johns, Dc, etc.**_

Savitar was stunned.

He stared down at Barry Allen's dead body in front of him. He didn't think he'd actually do it, but when Barry threatened to kill himself in an effort to save Iris West's life from him, he did it.

To Savitar's surprise and delight, he was right. The rules of time travel were no longer applying to him, the same way they weren't applying to Thawne. He didn't just fade out of existence the moment his younger self murdered himself with a hand phased through his heart.

Then, something hit him. He was the only Barry Allen left now. His younger self was dead, he would never live to make time remnants. Somehow, he still existed, at least for now, and there was no other Barry Allen out there. He didn't need to kill Iris West, though honestly a part of him wanted to after all the torment that woman put him through. He didn't need to unleash his wrath on Team Flash, but he honestly wanted to do that, too. They may not have done it in this timeline, but Savitar remembered everything they did to him. He wanted to make them feel the pain he felt. The memory of their fists hitting him, of the way he was left to writhe in pain without medical assistance when he was hurt in the field—he was disposable, so why would they ever help him when they wanted the other Barry to come back?—they way it felt when the dart hit his back, when he woke up on a cold table in a dark room, the scalpel sliding down his skin, tearing through it and letting blood leak out.

Savitar let out a shudder of horror at the memories.

No, he would still make Team Flash pay. They deserved it.

Savitar got back inside his suit and scooped up Barry Allens' dead body. He was going to start with this. He was going to show Team Flash what had become of their hero, of their Barry, the one they would choose over him. Ironically, he knew that this Barry was destined to become him just as much as he was destined to become 2024 Flash, but he also knew he would have been chosen by Team Flash over him if they were faced with the choice. Why choose the damaged time remnant when they had the less damaged "real" Barry?

Savitar sped back to STAR Labs, flashing into the cortex where he stood before the stunned Team Flash: Caitlin, Cisco, Joe, Iris, Wally, H.R., Julian… all of them there, all of them seeing him, and all of them seeing their dead hero.

Iris let out the most overdramatic scream Savitar ever heard. He wanted to both roll his eyes and plug his ears, grateful that he wasn't given super senses.

He dropped Barry's lifeless body to the ground with a sickening crack.

Caitlin sprang to her feet instantly, running toward Barry despite the fact that Savitar was right there. She didn't seem to care that he held a great threat to her. She crouched beside Barry anyway, her eyes taking in the damage as they filled with tears.

"No," her voice was small and sorrowful.

Savitar almost felt bad. Caitlin Snow always eventually became Killer Frost and joined him. She was the only one who never betrayed him. And yet, right now she was still Caitlin, she was still against him, and surely, she thought he killed Barry even though Barry killed himself. Savitar really had nothing to be sorry for. Barry killed himself in an effort to save Iris, the ungrateful woman he deluded himself into loving. That was his choice, not Savitar's. Savitar only ever wanted to live.

He wasn't going to apologize for existing.

"Your hero is dead," he said in a distorted, vibrating voice.

Joe whipped out his gun and aimed it at him.

"Careful," Savitar almost laughed. "Those bullets will only be a waste. They will ricochet off me and possibly hit all of you. Do you want more of your little team to die, Detective West?"

Joe shakily lowered the gun, his eyes filled with rage and tears.

Iris was still sobbing dramatically, her cries seeming so exaggerated Savitar wondered if they might be fake.

Cisco was staring in horror, tears welling in his eyes, as were Julian and H.R. Of course, they'd feel bad if this Barry died, despite the way they had all treated him in the past. And of course, they'd never extended Savitar the same courtesy. Once upon a time, he was just as much Barry as the dead one on the ground. But they never saw it that way. They would never even call him by his name. He was simply 'Time Remnant' to them.

"This changes nothing," Savitar said. "None of you have escaped my wrath. One has still fallen, one will still betray, and one will still suffer a fate far worse than death. And this will bring about your everlasting damnation. All of you."

Without another word, Savitar sped out of the labs.

He realized now, that while his prophecy had originally referred to Iris West as the one to fall, Caitlin Snow as the one to betray, and Wally West to suffer the fate worse than death, that this prophecy actually applied to Barry Allen.

Barry Allen fell. Once racing around the magnetar and now once when he killed himself.

He betrayed them when he became Savitar.

And he suffered a fate worse than death upon entering the speed force.

When he reached his lair, he realized with a jolt that there was one other the prophecy also could have referred to: Caitlin Snow.

Caitlin Snow died and was resuscitated to become Killer Frost.

Caitlin Snow betrayed Team Flash when she became Killer Frost.

And she suffered a fate worse than death when she was imprisoned both in Iron Heights and in her own mind as her thoughts were plagued with darkness same as his.

They really were quite the pair.

However, Savitar didn't know if any of that would still happen. His younger self changed things when he decided to ram a vibrating hand through his chest. None of Team Flash were going to harm his time remnant self in the future. Iris West was not going to die in the same manner, perhaps not even at all. Death was too kind for any of them.

Would Caitlin Snow become Killer Frost? And if she didn't, would she reject him the way Team Flash did if she ever found out.

Savitar swallowed hard. He didn't want to know what she would do, what any of them would do if they discovered who he really was. They would surely reject him again, and the off chance that they might want him back was only more upsetting. He would be a second choice, surrounded by people who had harmed him and are now expecting him to love them again. But surely they wouldn't do that. They wouldn't see him as real; they never did. They would blame him for the death of their Barry and then he would unleash his wrath upon them all.

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was hard to kill any version of Barry because I just love him so much, but I had to do it in order to write this idea. I've had this idea for a while, because I always wondered what would happen if Barry did kill himself in an effort to save** **Iris, leaving Savitar as the only Barry left considering time travel allows the Thawne that literally faded out of existence at the end of season one to exist for the Crisis On Earth X crossover. I also always wondered how Caitlin would react if she was still Caitlin and found out Savitar was Barry. If she was so quick to join him as Killer Frost, (and that was back when Killer Frost was portrayed solely as dark!Caitlin, seeing as Caitlin remembered everything Killer Frost did, meaning she wasn't an alterego like the Hulk as she is in season four. I really don't like that the writers retconned Killer Frost into an alterego the way they did. I wanted it to just be dark!Caitlin), then surely Caitlin would have sympathy for Savitar-Barry. I can't see her rejecting him the way the others did, which is probably why the writers had her become Killer Frost and join him instead, as that it wouldn't make sense for Caitlin's character, a loving doctor who I honestly believe loves Barry Allen and has since 1x07 because the way she stepped toward him after he finished describing how much he loves being the Flash to her made it look like she was about to kiss him.**

 **So, this idea where Caitlin was still Caitlin when Barry discovered Savitar's identity and Barry actually ended his life to try to save Iris was born. This is sort of Snowbarry. I guess it would be called Savisnow.**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

 **-SnowbarryLoverForever**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this chapter.**

 **SodapopLover4524: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope this chapter is enjoyable, too. Savitar's fear of being rejected by the only person who showed him any amount of affection, even as the cold-hearted Killer Frost, was one of my favorite parts to write last chapter.  
**

 **crying mink: Savitar really did deserve more than the writers gave him. I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so. There was so much that could have been done with that storyline, but they barely touched on what happened to him to make him so evil. Part of me wonders if Team Flash did something so horrible and unforgivable, that if we knew about it, we wouldn't be able to forgive them for treating Savitar-Barry that way. Instead, it seemed like Team Flash just got away with treating Savitar like he wasn't real/wasn't actually Barry, even though he was.**

 **Alana: Killing Barry was an extremely hard thing for me to do. I almost didn't write this fic, because killing him really had me turned off to this idea originally. But it kept lingering around in my mind, wondering what would happen if Team Flash was forced to realize that the only Barry left was one they shunned and abused. I wanted to see them be forced to face him and treat him like he's real, because he is, which they didn't do in the show. I also wanted it to be Caitlin who pulled Barry back in the light, showing that she is Barry's true anchor/lightning rod, not Iris.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

Down in STAR Labs' basement, Caitlin Snow stood above Barry Allen with tears in her eyes. Barry's corpse was lying on a metal table in front of her, his eyes still open and glazed over with death. Caitlin had examined his body for injuries, but she found nothing. Which meant there was only one way Savitar could have killed him. Caitlin was certain of it. But all the same, she had to be sure. She needed to know how Barry died so she could tell the rest of the team.

Caitlin had performed autopsies before, but never on one of her best friends, on the man she loved. For Caitlin Snow did love Barry Allen. She'd loved him for a long time. She was certain of her feelings when Barry had lost his speed thanks to Black Out. The two of them were alone in STAR Labs, staring at his Flash suit. She'd told him that with or without his speed, he was still him. She wanted him to know that it was okay if he wasn't a speedster, that he was still an amazing person and there was so much he could contribute to the world. He was a brilliant forensic scientist with degrees in both chemistry and physics. He could do anything, even if he didn't have speed and she just wanted him to realize that. She always wanted him to know that, because she knew that sometimes Team Flash acted like Barry didn't have a brain and that he was nothing more than a set of legs for them to direct. But Caitlin always knew he was so much more than that and she just wanted him to know that, too. But Barry had insisted that he wasn't the best version of himself. He told her just how much he loved his speed and the ability to help people it gave him. He told her he wasn't sure he could live without it.

Caitlin knew then that the feelings she had for him went way beyond platonic. They weren't feelings of friendship. So, her eyes glanced at his lips and she stepped toward him, about to kiss him for the first time—and then Cisco walked in the room and Caitlin lost the courage to do so. She remembered that Barry Allen was in love with Iris West, that she had only just lost her fiancée Ronnie. When Barry got with Iris, Caitlin had put on a smile and made herself be happy for them. She _was_ happy that Barry was happy. The smile on his face always put one on hers.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she realized that she would never see Barry Allen smile again. She would never hear him laugh, never hear him ramble about some new nerdy topic to do with science or comics or Star Wars, she would never see his eyes light up as he got excited about physics, or hear him talk about Wrath of Khan with Cisco for the hundredth time.

Because Barry Allen was dead, murdered by Savitar. The autopsy revealed it all. Barry's heart had been shredded by a vibrating hand.

Caitlin composed herself, sewed him shut, and then broke down crying, her head burying into his chest, trying to ignore the stitches now marring it. She pushed her head up and let out another horrible sob.

" _Oh, Barry,"_ she cried, planting a kiss on his forehead even though he couldn't feel it. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry we weren't there when you died, I'm sorry for the things I said to you as Killer Frost, I'm sorry we all blamed you for Flashpoint even though everyone hear has messed up just as badly like with the particle accelerator that caused this entire mess of metahumans in the first place, I'm sorry—" she broke off, staring down at him. No one was here to hear her. She could confess this. "I'm sorry I never told you I loved you. I'm sorry that I never worked up the courage and confessed it to you, because maybe then things would be different. I love you, Barry Allen. I'll always love you."

Her mind flashed to Savitar and rage grew inside Caitlin. He was the monster that took Barry from her. Her hand wandered to her necklace, clasping tight around it, longing to yank it off and embrace Killer Frost so she could have the power to take from Savitar what he took from Barry.

 _You don't want to do this. You don't want to hurt anybody._

 _I know that we love you, and we will do everything we can to help you._

 _You and I, we've been through too much together to let each other down now._

 _Please, let me help you._

 _If you want to leave this room, you're gonna have to kill me._

 _Underneath all that cold, you're still you._

Barry's words echoed through her mind and she stopped, releasing her hold on her necklace.

She was going to find Savitar. She was going to make him pay for what he did. But she wasn't going to become Killer Frost. Barry wouldn't want that. He would want Caitlin to stay herself, to not give into the darkness.

She was going to honor him by refusing to ever become Killer Frost. She would stay in the light no matter what.

Little did she know, Savitar was watching her in the corner of the room, vibrating too fast for the naked eye to perceive his presence, alone in the dark.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I promise Savitar and Caitlin will meet each other soon and his true identity will be revealed to her.**

 **-SnowbarryLoverForever**


End file.
